Hillary Diane Rodham (1947)
|beliefs=Methodist |birth_year=1947 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=26 |birth_locality=Chicago |birth_nation-subdiv1=Illinois |birth_nation=United States |birth_street=Edgewater Hospital |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1975 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=11 |wedding1_locality=Fayetteville, Arkansas |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Arkansas |wedding1_nation=United States |globals= }} Former United States First Lady as the wife of Bill Clinton. Later Secretary of State during the first term of Barack Obama (1961) from 2009-2013; she had run a vigorous campaign to be the Democrat candidate herself. In 2015 she began campaigning again and weas successful in becoming the candidate but was defeated at the November 2016 election by Republican Donald Trump. Ancestry See Hillary's automatically updated /tree/ subpage and her manually constructed /ahnentafel/ subpage. It appears that she and Republican rival Donald John Trump (1946) are 19th cousins, having common ancestry in John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) and his mistress, later his wife, who used her first married name, Katherine Swynford, before marrying John. The WARGS website shows that Hillary is a distant cousin to numerous well-known people, including: :"ANGELINA JOLIE Voight, actress (b. 1975)" (note 2014/15); "Jean Louis "JACK" KEROUAC (1922-1969), writer", "CAMILLA SHAND (b. 1947)", "Eilleen Regina Edwards TWAIN" (b. 1965), musician" (all from ancestors 2030 & 2031); :"MAURICE ROBERT GRAVEL (b. 1930), US Senator from Alaska" from ancestors 4006 and 4007; :"ALANIS MORISSETTE (b. 1974), musician", "PIERRE ELLIOTT TRUDEAU (1919-2000), Prime Minister of Canada", and "MADONNA LOUISE VERONICA CICCONE (b. 1958), entertainer, all from ancestors 4022 and 4023; :"CELINE DION (b. 1968), singer" and "Joseph Jacques JEAN CHRÉTIEN (b. 1934), Prime Minister of Canada", both from ancestors 4060 and 4061 :"Annette, Cecile, Emilie, Marie, and Yvonne, THE DIONNE QUINTUPLETS" from ancestors 8116 and 8117 That site also tabulates Hillary's ancestry by nationality, roughly 44% English, 31% Welsh, 13% Scottish, 12% French, and 0.1% Dutch. __SHOWFACTBOX__ * Category:Living people Category:20th-century American lawyers Category:20th-century American non-fiction writers Category:20th-century American politicians Category:20th-century American women writers Category:20th-century Methodists Category:20th-century women politicians Category:21st-century American diplomats Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century American politicians Category:21st-century American women writers Category:21st-century Methodists Category:21st-century women politicians Category:Activists from New York (state) Category:American autobiographers Category:American feminists Category:American legal writers Category:American memoirists Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American political writers Category:American United Methodists Category:American women academics Category:American women activists Category:American women diplomats Category:American women lawyers Category:American women's rights activists Category:Arkansas Democrats Category:Arkansas lawyers Category:Bill Clinton Category:Children's rights activists Category:College Republicans Category:Democratic Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Directors of Walmart Family of Bill and Hillary Clinton Category:Female foreign ministers Category:Female United States presidential candidates Category:Female United States Senators Category:First Ladies and Gentlemen of Arkansas Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Illinois Republicans Category:Intellectual property lawyers Category:New York (state) Democrats Category:Obama administration cabinet members Category:People from Park Ridge, Illinois Category:Politicians from Little Rock, Arkansas Category:Rodham family Category:United States presidential candidates, 2008 Category:United States presidential candidates, 2016 Category:United States Secretaries of State Category:United States Senators from New York (state) Category:University of Arkansas School of Law faculty Category:Wellesley College alumni Category:Westchester County, New York politicians Category:Women autobiographers Category:Women in New York (state) politics Category:Women members of the Cabinet of the United States Category:Writers from New York (state) Category:Yale Law School alumni